Another Place In Time
by a.c.ryder
Summary: So, this is a crossover fic with the pairing of Emma Swan/Hamish MacBeth. (Technically not goldenswan, but since Hamish is a Robert Carlyle character, you can view however you like.) It's a K rating for now, but I will change that if necessary for later chapters. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a story that was inspired by my other fic, Emma's Trip Around the World. I had several requests for an Emma/Hamish spin-off, and here is the first chapter. This kind is more of a set-up, so there will be more Emma/Hamish in later chapters. Also, you don't need to have read ETAtW to read this fic as they are totally different circumstances. I hope you enjoy it! :))

* * *

Emma loaded the last box into the back of her yellow bug. The daylight would be fading soon and she had to leave before Mary Margaret got home. Emma would have to steer clear of the apartment – tonight she was taking Henry and they were leaving this place. Jefferson was bad enough, but August had been the last straw. She didn't know what it was about this town, but it wasn't safe. She would get Henry the help he needed, where people didn't encourage a young boys delusion.

A twinge of guilt nagged at her, not only was she abandoning her responsibility here, she was leaving behind the best friend she'd ever had. She tried to justify it by telling herself that at least she wasn't abandoning her son again, as if that somehow made it ok. But she would be committing a felony in taking her son, she knew that. She slammed the trunk closed, driving back to the Sheriff station.

Regina would be out for blood come morning, and Emma almost wished she could see the mayor's face when she realizes Henry is gone. It was a relatively short drive to Canada, and if she could sleep for a little while at the station, she could drive even longer throughout the night. Emma saw Henry making his way into the station as she parked her car.

"Hey kid…" she said, exiting the car.

"Hey Emma…" he rushed to her side, hugging her tightly as if this was his last chance. This was it. In a few short hours he would be hers and she'd never have to worry about Regina interfering again. The police, however, would be a different story. But it didn't matter, she told herself again, she needed to get Henry away from all this.

"How'd you like some pie?" Emma offered, feeling overly generous. His eyes lit up as a broad smile formed on his lips.

"But it's just before dinner…" Emma nodded. "And pie is bad for me…" she nodded again with a smile.

"I'm in a very good mood and I'd like some pie." Henry shrugged and took her hand, and the pair began walking the short distance to Granny's.

"So, I was thinking for operation cobra…" Emma never got to hear the rest, feeling a strange tingling and pulling sensation in her abdomen as she was vaulted backwards.

* * *

Gold had been cleaning an antique when he felt the undeniable surge of magic so close by. It was strange to feel that power again, given how much time had passed. But it was too soon, the curse hadn't been broken yet. He stepped out of the shop to investigate, only to see Henry looking around in stark terror, calling Emma's name. By the time he reached him, the young boy was shivering with shock.

"Henry?" he said softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Did…d-did you see it?" Henry stammered breathlessly, tears streaming from his wide eyes. Gold knelt down in front of him with difficulty, panic gripping his heart.

"See what, Henry?"

"W-what took Emma…?" His blood ran cold as ice at his words, and Gold knew Regina had followed through on her threat.

"Emma was with you?" Henry nodded numbly. At that Gold rose to his feet, "Come on lad, I'll take you to my shop and you can tell me everything that happened."

The walk was short, an oppressive weight bearing on his shoulders. Emma didn't mean much to him personally, except that she was the key to finding Bae. And that made her the most important person in the world right now. He had been overly confidant in his conversation with Regina, revealing too much. He should have known better than to back Regina into a corner and threaten to take what she has worked so hard for. Those are the only times she is truly ruthless and creative in her attempts to keep what she wants.

The bell rang over the door and Gold locked it behind them. He led Henry to his office, pulling out the chair behind his desk.

"Here Henry, have a seat. Now, tell me what you saw." Henry shook his head, his breath coming in quick pants.

"I didn't see anything. We were walking to Granny's, a-and…and then she was just gone."

"Ok, alright, just breathe." Gold sighed heavily as he left the boy alone to collect himself. The curse hadn't been broken, so it stood to reason she was very much alive. He just needed to find out exactly what had befallen her and where she vanished to.

"Do you know Miss Blanchard's phone number?" Gold asked. Henry nodded frantically. "Call her and ask her to meet us here." Henry picked up the receiver of Gold's office phone, and paused to meet his eyes.

"Mr. Gold, do you know what happened?"

He tried to smile, to offer some comfort if not a little hope. "I just might. I don't want to leave you alone, which is why I want you to call Miss Blanchard." Henry dialed the number.

"She's on her way…" Henry said softly, hanging up the phone.

Mary Margaret must have run, for she was banging on his door in record time. She probably thought Henry was in some kind of mortal danger, no doubt. He let her in, and brought her into his office. She rushed to Henry, checking him over for any injury or distress.

"What happened? Is Emma ok?" she demanded frantically.

"Miss Blanchard, please sit down." Henry gave up his sit behind the desk, and Mary thanked him as she sat down. "What I am about to tell you will not be easy to hear and will be even harder to believe."

"Oh god, is she still alive?"

"Technically yes, but that's beside the point." Her eyebrows met in confusion as Gold continued, "What Henry has been saying about this town being cursed and frozen in time is true."

"I knew it!" he exclaimed as Mary whispered an incredulous, "Excuse me?"

"Wait – you knew? Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked.

"Because, Henry, Emma needed to believe on her own and you were doing a fine job in helping her do that. The curse was weakening and Regina knew it."

"Mr. Gold, can I speak with privately for a moment?" Mary's voice had taken on the tone of a teacher admonishing one her pupils.

"No. Regina knows if Emma dies than the curse is automatically broken. She found a way to keep Emma alive but out of Storybrooke. Now, I am going to speak with Regina and find out exactly what she did, will you stay with Henry?" he asked, focusing his gaze on Mary.

"Of course." By then Mary's eyes were far off, no doubt remembering how Henry told her she was Emma's mother. She would have endless questions and doubts, he was sure, but he couldn't worry about that now.

* * *

Emma stirred, coming back to herself slowly. There were arms around her and Gold's panicked voice filled her ears; distant, despite that she was in his arms. She tried to pull away, but her body felt as though she had been hit head on by a mack truck, though nothing felt broken. A shiver tore through her; it was much colder than she remembered it being and instinctively curled closer to his warmth. His arm tightened around her waist, and she felt his finger's on her neck. She slapped his hand away with listless hands, forcing her eyes open.

She was met with wide, vibrant brown eyes that stared at her with a mix of concern and shock. But his face was young, much younger than it should be and he wore a police uniform instead of the snazzy suits he's known for. Emma pressed her palm to her temple, realizing this must be some kind of dream; or rather a nightmare given the presence of Mr. Gold. Why was he of all people in her dream, especially so young and good looking?

"Gold…" she murmured into his chest. Her vision blurred as the world swam around her. Then her arm was being draped around his neck and his arms pulled her tighter against him as he attempted to lift her from the cold damp ground.

"No…" she whimpered, weakly pushing back against him. "Let me go…" His hold loosened but didn't let her go.

"Are you alright, lass?" the man asked directly, helping her to sit up. Emma's shoulder was against his chest, his arms still secured around her. Under normal circumstances she would have fought him, but her head was spinning just from the effort of sitting up. The sun was hidden beneath an overcast and gray sky, the damp cold setting immediately in her bones.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"I was hopin' you could tell me what happened. But yer in Lochdubh…" he replied, his accent thicker and much more pronounced than usual.

"Loch – what?" Emma looked around at the vast openness of the field of tall grass she found herself in. They were beside a hill and Emma could swear that she heard sheep nearby. There is no place like this in Storybrooke anywhere. "Where exactly am I?"

"Scotland…" Everything stopped as Emma stared incredulously at the man holding her. It wasn't possible, she was just in Maine. Emma released a trembling breath, her eyes burning with unshed tears as panic gripped her heart.

"If this is your idea of a sick joke, Gold, it isn't funny…" she said breathlessly, her chest heaving for breath. His expression was blank as he stared at her, his eyes empathetic and concerned.

"Gold? Sorry, lass, name's Hamish…Hamish MacBeth. And I think you took a quite a blow to yer head." Emma played over the events in her mind, trying to figure out what actually had happened. She had been with…

"Henry?!" Emma forced herself to her feet screaming her son's name frantically as a wave of dizziness passed through her. She fell back against Hamish, "My son…Henry; where is he?" But she knew, with every fiber of her being she knew, that she didn't get here naturally and Henry didn't come with her.

"If he was with you, I'll find him…" she crumbled then, crying at the thought of losing her son, of ending up half-way around the world with no idea how she got here or how to get back.

"Come on, lass, let me take you someplace safe…" He said softly. Emma let him keep his arm firm around her waist to steady her as he walked them to his land rover. He opened the door, helping her climb into the passenger seat – on the left side of the car.

"Jock, let's go, boy…" he patted his thigh, and the small dog barked as he chased after his owner.

She had been with Henry, they were walking and there was that tingling in her stomach. The next thing she remembered was waking up in _Hamish's_ arms – who just for the record could be Gold's twin. He climbed in beside her, and started the car.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked.

He didn't look at her as he replied, "Uh, no..."

Despite her panic, Emma could still see when someone was lying. But right now she didn't have the energy to argue, or question him further. She drew her knees up to her chest, opening the window for fresh air. She closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them, this will all have been a bizarre nightmare.

* * *

Gold entered Regina's office without knocking and without greeting, walking right up to her desk.

"What have done with her?"

"Mr. Gold, how lovely to see you…"

"Where is Emma?" he repeated, barely containing his violent urge to harm her.

"She's alive, as you can see the curse is still intact." She replied glibly.

"Emma was with Henry when she vanished, your son is quite traumatized." He said, hoping to make her feel guilty. A barely noticeable clench of her jaw was her only response. "You truly are a piece of work, dearie, cold as ice and twice as dense…" he placed his hands on the edge of her desk, leaning closer to her face. "What. Have. You. Done?"

"I simply used the last of my magic to send Emma where she will be alive, but out of my life and Henry's life forever. A type of…banishment spell." He wanted to slap the smug smirk of triumph from her face. He straightened, tapping his cane on the ground.

"And where did you send her?"

"Actually _when_ is the more appropriate question, and before you ask I didn't get to choose, I just sent her away."

He huffed, shaking his head at her ignorance.

"Has it occurred to you, Regina, that if you sent her back too far, Emma will never have given birth to Henry and he will cease to exist?" It gave him no joy to say it, the irony of the situation would be comical if it didn't hit so close to home. But he relished it as her smile faded and realization dawned in her eyes, "Congratulations, Madame Mayor, you're about to get everything you ever wanted…at the expense of your son's life."

"No, you have to help me keep him." There was regret in her eyes now, and genuine fear.

"I don't have to do anything. This is your mess; you fix it…and don't be surprised if Henry wants absolutely nothing to do with you."

Gold left with a knot in his stomach. Regina said herself she used the last of her magic to cast this curse; she wouldn't be able to reverse what she'd done. He had planned on restoring magic once Emma had broken the curse, but now he would have to get creative. He had no idea where to start, but he was not giving up, not when he was this close to finding his son.

* * *

As always, feel free to leave a review with your thoughts :) I'm probably going to keep the chapters short to encourage faster update times.

P.S.: If you are reading Emma's Trip Around the World, do not worry, that story will be finished I promise. The ending has been a bit more challenging than I thought and I don't want to screw it up. So, hopefully sooner than later I will have it finished. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little fic series. :)))


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is Ch. 2. Again, I don't own OUAT or Hamish MacBeth. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Emma woke tucked within the warmth of a soft flannel blanket, stretched out on a red leather couch. A fire burned in the fireplace beside her and there was nothing familiar around her. So she was still here, wherever _here_ actually was, with no way of knowing how she arrived, or how to get home. This wasn't a dream – she was awake and alone, save for the small dog lying alongside her.

"You're Jock, right?" she whispered, scratching his ear. The dog's tail wagged as she stroked his soft fur, the simple motion of moving her arm causing sharp pain. "Hello?" she called out, her voice hoarse and weak. Hamish appeared in the doorway holding a small glass, smoking a cigarette.

"Evenin' lass; how are you feeling?" Her furry companion jumped down at the sound of his voice, rushing to his master. She attempted to sit up, quickly laying right back down as the room spun around her.

Her eyes squeezed shut, bringing her palms to her temples. "My head hurts…my whole body..."

"I called the Doc; he said you might have a slight concussion. Do you feel nauseas or dizzy at all?" She felt weak and listless, and strangely vulnerable beneath his concerned, but no less piercing gaze. If going home wasn't an option, then all she wanted was to sleep for a week.

"No, just a splitting headache." She watched him as he made his way toward her. It was eerie how much he looked and sounded like Gold. The way the moved might be the only difference, as Hamish obviously wasn't injured. She hasn't ruled out that they're related somehow, that maybe Hamish is Gold's illegitimate son – if he ever had one.

"Here ya go…aspirin," he said, handing her the pills and a small glass of water. "It probably won' help much, but i's somethin'…" With difficulty, she pushed herself to a seated position, pulling the flannel tighter around her. If he wanted to hurt he could have and he didn't exactly strike fear in her innermost being. No, she didn't fear him, maybe it was just who he reminded her of, but she wasn't exactly eager to trust him.

"Thank you." Swallowing the pills, she handed him back the small glass. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours; you fell asleep in the truck. Do you remember…anything?" He crossed his arms, leaning against the desk.

"No." It wasn't a complete lie; she had no memory of falling asleep or being placed here. As to what actually happened, there was no memory of travelling. She was in one place then the other – halfway around the world. It was all so impossible; her mind had to be playing tricks on her.

"So, do ya have a name?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Swan. Sheriff Emma Swan."

"Ah, a Sheriff? Whereabouts?" he smiled,

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Sounds fake." He chuckled, pushing of the desk.

"That's what I thought the first time I heard of it." She said, remembering only too well the first night she met her son. Hamish sat in the chair at his computer.

"Well ya didn' have ID when I found ya, so do ya mind if I just run ya through the database?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Emma Swan…" he repeated to himself, typing as he did, on a computer straight out of the nineties – a bulky off-white monitor, an insert for a floppy disk – no USB ports to be seen. Outdated was an understatement.

"Can you spell Storybrooke, please?" he typed as she spelled, and the knot in her stomach only tightened that he couldn't seem to find it.

"I's no' showin' up." She swallowed hard, not willing to entertain that Henry's theory was right.

"Maybe you should upgrade your system…" she replied sardonically.

"I'll have you know this is top o' the line equipment…"

"Yea, if you're living in the nineties…"

His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, returning his focus to the monitor. "Date of birth?"

"October, 11, 1983…"

"Ah there you are," His eyebrows met in confused suspicion and Emma was tempted to go look at his screen.

"And…your son?" he asked, hesitant and unsure.

"Henry…Henry Mills. He was born in September of 2001 when I was..." she stopped herself, not wanting him to know she had given birth in prison, "He was adopted by Regina Mills three weeks later."

He didn't even type Henry's information into the computer, leaning back in his chair with a frustrated sigh.

"Ya know, we don' have ta do this now. Doc said you might suffer from some confusion as a result of yer head injury."

Emma honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "What makes you think I'm confused?"

"You said you were born in 1983?" She nodded once, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking more and more panicked with each second that passed. He was keeping something from her, that much she could see.

"Well, begging your pardon, but you don' look thirteen years old…"

"That's because I'm twenty-eight." He pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh, and then she saw his fingers moving – counting in his head.

"For you to be twenty-eight that would make the year 2012."

"Exactly…you know, of the two of us, I think you're the one who is confused." She said, no longer able to keep the fear from rising in her voice. His questions made no sense and with each reply he gave, her panic only increased.

"Are you windin' me up?"

"Am I what?"

"Kiddin', are you jokin' around?"

"No, what is your problem?! I don't even know how I got here; I just want to get home to my child!" he sighed heavily, avoiding her gaze. An overwhelming silence settled between them as the questions and emotions flashed across his face. She didn't understand any of this, and all she wanted was to wake up from whatever nightmare had taken over her mind.

"I'm sorry; this must all be terrifyin' for you." He breathed at last, but he still couldn't meet her eyes, "It's not 2012, Emma, it's 1995."

And there it was. The statement that she had been dreading, the most impossible of all scenarios. She was tempted to laugh at the absurdity of it all; still grasping at the idea this could be some cruel game on his part.

"You're lying." She whispered bitterly. And his eyes finally lifted to meet hers.

"I'm not…" he stated simply. The longer she held his gaze the more she realized that he was telling the truth.

"No…it's not possible." She couldn't understand – couldn't even begin to process what this actually meant. She sank back to the couch, unable to catch her breath, "Oh, god…Henry…hasn't even been born yet."

He stepped towards her, but didn't touch her, backing away just as quickly. She could sense his feeling of helplessness, a feeling she was currently drowning in. She couldn't tell what she wanted to do more: scream, cry, or break everything in sight…or all of the above simultaneously. What she does know is that next time she sees Regina…

"Hamish!" a man's panicked voice echoed through the house, until a tall man in a plaid skirt burst into the room. It took all her energy not to laugh as the three stared at each other.

"For god sakes, John, what is it?" Hamish asked, rubbing his hand over his face. John's anxious and suspicious gaze glanced in her direction, before addressing Hamish again.

"I sensed somethin'. Some kind of…karmic surge comin' out o' yer house – somethin' goin' down." The tall man looked impishly between them, "I thought you might be in some kind of trouble…"

"Does it look like I'm in trouble?"

"Well, no, but…" the man's gaze drifted to Emma and he stepped forward, extending his hand, "Good evenin', lass. John McIver, but everyone calls me TV John."

"Emma Swan." She grasped his hand lightly and let go almost as soon as tightened his grip.

"Pleasure to meet you, Emma."

At that, Hamish stood and made his way to his friend. "Actually John, now that you're here, can I have a wee word?"

"No, whatever you're going to say to him, say to me." Emma demanded, standing once more. "I know you saw something…" Hamish looked like a deer caught in headlights, his gaze drifting between her and John.

"I don't know, I can't even explain…" he began, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Just start with what you saw." She prodded, having lost any and all semblance of patience.

"You fell out of the sky…" he blurted out, focusing intently on the ground, "…more like materialized out of thin air."

"Then what?" John asked.

"I brought her here and she said that she was born in 1983, which would make her thirteen years old. She said she has a son, Henry, who was born in 2001." Once more, John's gaze settled on her, and she prepared to hear the laughing, the label of crazy and insane. But it didn't come. Instead, his eyes widened and broad smile formed on his lips.

"Fantastic…"

 _Definitely not the reaction she was expecting_ …

"John! Have some compassion…"

"I beg your pardon, lass, I didn't mean that how it sounded. How about some tea?" he didn't wait for a reply, excusing himself to the kitchen. Hamish forced a tight smile as he crossed his arms, looking beyond uncomfortable in her presence.

"Do you have anything stronger than tea?" Emma asked. He smiled.

"What would'ya like?"

"Whiskey if you have it." He walked to his desk, retrieving a bottle of whiskey from the drawer and poured her a shot. It must be nice living and working from the same place. Regina would have Emma's badge is she ever found whiskey in her desk.

"You'll have to forgive him; he's not quite right in the head."

"I heard that." Said John, returning to the room, "What Hamish means to say is that I can see things, premonitions if you will – glimpses of the future. I get feelings about things. He doesn't believe me; thinks I'm crazy."

"Once, I wouldn't have believed you either." She admitted softly.

"But now?"

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy." She took another shot of whiskey, wincing as it burned its way down. "Wanna hear a crazy story?"

She didn't wait for their reply, or even look at the as she told them everything, no longer caring about the risk of being admitting to a mental hospital. She told them of the Evil Queen who cursed an entire realm to be frozen in time, that her son believes she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming – their Savior. She's still not sure she believes all that, but there is no other way to explain how she arrived here, nearly twenty years in the past.

Hamish poured himself a shot of whiskey. "This is insane."

"Aye, but that doesn't make it untrue." John chimed in.

"Don' tell me yer buyin' this?!"

"You saw it with your own eyes."

"I don' know what I saw." Hamish shouted. John huffed, shaking his head.

"Honestly, the two of you – something is revealed right before your very eyes and still you doubt and call it impossible. _That's_ insane." John said, looking between them, "I felt a karmic surge of energy unlike anything I've ever felt before, and I still feel it. If Emma has magic as her son claims…"

"The son who hasn' even been born yet?" Hamish interjected sharply.

As they argued, all Emma could think of was Henry…and Back to the Future. Particularly, the photograph of Marty and his siblings. The longer he stayed in the past, the more his brother and sister faded from the photo. Eventually, he started to fade from existence just before time had been set right again.

"Will Henry…" she struggled for the words, the thought alone enough to make her want to puke, "Will he cease to exist in the future if I'm in the past?" Both men stopped to look at her, Hamish looking extremely guilty while John just looked nervous and apologetic.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I'm not too sure about time travel, but I think he has a few years at least. But if you're not there to meet his father…" his voice trailed off, the implication of his words a heavy weight on her heart. "We just need to get ya back before then."

"Is there a way to get back?"

"I can't be sure, but first thing tomorrow Hamish will take me to where you arrived, and I will see if there is any karmic energy leftover." Emma nodded as the tea kettle whistle blew. "Ah, tea is ready."

Her gaze trailed after them as Hamish followed John to the kitchen. Both men were sincere in their desire to help her, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. But _TV John_ and his premonitions may be her only hope. It wasn't a comforting thought in and of itself, but at least she wasn't alone and they weren't calling her crazy.

* * *

"Miss Blanchard, thank you so much for watching Henry." Gold said, entering his shop. She glared daggers at him as Henry rushed toward him.

"Did Regina tell you anything?" Henry asked.

"She didn't say much," Gold lied, "But I can assure you that Emma is still alive, and I am going to find her." The boy smiled, and for once, didn't look afraid of him. Mary cleared her throat, resting her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Henry, get your things, I'll take you home."

"No, I'm not going back there. She just tried to kill my mom."

"Henry, I know this won't be easy lad, but you have to go back. I already told your mother that you saw Emma vanish. Go home, and keep your eyes and ears open to anything that can help us."

"Mr. Gold!" Mary shouted.

"Get your things, Henry. Go on…" Gold said. Henry stuffed his hands in his pockets with a defeated sigh.

Once Henry stepped through the curtain, Mary leaned in and whispered, "I don't know what kind of game you are playing but Henry is a child. Blaming Emma's disappearance on Regina and feeding into his psychosis is wildly inappropriate, not to mention dangerous." Gold smiled, leaning closer.

"You best open your eyes, _dearie_ ; I know you were beginning to suspect Henry was right when you woke Mr. Nolan."

"Yea, but I never fed into his delusion."

"But you wanted to." Her gaze turned incredulous as she stammered for a reply.

"Fairy tales aren't real, as evidenced by how _Mr. Nolan_ and I ended. He not only left me for his wife but he actually believed me capable of killing her."

 _Well that was interesting – she never told him that while he was her attorney…_

"Why?"

"What?"

"Did he tell you why he believed you had killed her?"

She faltered, shaking her head as she replied, "He said he saw me – what does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, and you're right, fairy tales aren't real, at least not in this world. But in _our_ world, they are very real indeed. Emma is your daughter and she alone can break the curse."

"You're sick…" she whispered, horrified.

"I'm ready." said Henry, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Great! Let's go." Mary couldn't get the boy away from him fast enough, not even looking back at him as they practically ran from his shop.

He watched them drive away. Clearly Miss Blanchard wouldn't be much help in retrieving Emma. If Emma wouldn't be here to break the curse, then he at least needed someone who could slay the dragon and retrieve the potion to bring magic back to this world. It was risky, but then he could at least find Emma and bring her back. And with any luck, she would break the curse upon her return. He needed someone to wield a sword, someone like Prince Charming…he needed David Nolan to remember who he was. It was a longshot, but it may be their only shot.

* * *

Again, I hope you enjoyed it! :)) I know these chapters are short, but the first three chapters are mainly set up, so soon the fun will begin. Feel free to review. :)))


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry again for the delay, and I'm sorry this isn't longer. I just wanted to get it updated for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Hamish MacBeth paced slowly outside his bedroom door, well, at least it had been his bedroom until Emma fell into his life. He came up to collect the breakfast tray he'd left hours ago to find it untouched – _again_. The urge to knock on the door, or to simply open it and make sure she was still there – still alive – was overwhelming. But he knew by the sound of her crying that she was both here and alive, he just had no idea what to do about it.

"Hamish, there ya are…" John looked down, seeing the untouched tray of food.

"I don'nae know what ta do, John. She's been locked in there for near two days, she won't eat, and I assume when she stops cryin', she's sleepin'..." He raked a hand through his hair, having never before felt so entirely helpless.

"She's likely still in shock, Hamish. Time travel would be bad enough for anyone to deal with, but to lose her son, or have his existence be held in question every moment she's here – it must be torture."

He nodded, knowin' John was right, but that didn't make it any easier. It didn't help him understand how any of this was even possible. She flipped his world upside down, turned his notion of reality inside out. With a heavy sigh he bent down, lifting the tray from the ground.

"Emma, I'm takin' the breakfast tray away. If you wanna join John and I for lunch, it'll be ready in about ten minutes." As he suspected, there was no reply.

John followed close behind him as he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Chucking the cold eggs and toast into the bin, Hamish muttered to himself. All this talk of magic, Evil Queens and Saviors had him feeling like he was the crazy one to let her stay here.

"You know Hamish, Emma's not the only one who's been held up in here for near two days," John said, with a slightly accusing glare, "Don'nae worry, I told them all ya caught a nasty bug."

"That's one way to put it." Setting the plate in the sink, he started making lunch. He didn't bother to make a tray this time, however, knowing it would just go waste.

* * *

It was an uncomfortable idea even for him, approaching the door to the animal clinic where David worked. He was lucky Miss Blanchard hadn't had him committed already, and if he follows through here, David just might. It didn't matter, the stakes were too high now, too many lives were at risk. This was his only real hope of seeing his son again.

"Mr…Gold," David greeted hesitantly from behind the desk.

"Good day, Mr. Nolan; I wonder if you and I could have a word in private." He said, coming straight to the point. The former prince looked momentarily panicked, then confused, looking around at the cages that surrounded them.

"Well, unless the animals pose a threat of eavesdropping, this is private enough."

"Very well," Gold sighed, tapping his cane on the ground as he struggled where to begin, "I have something to ask you and I'd appreciate an honest response."

"Ok…"

"Miss Blanchard told me in confidence that you told her you saw her kill Regina. To what exactly were you referring?"

"Does it matter? The trial is over…"

"It matters to me; answer my question." David heaved a frustrated sigh, shifting anxiously on his feet as he cleared his throat.

"I just really wanted to help her, so I went to Dr. Hopper. He hypnotized me, hoping to find an alibi or something that could clear her name."

"Interesting. And there you remembered seeing Mary kill Regina?"

"Yes, well, I don't know."

"It's not a difficult question, dearie. You either saw it or you didn't."

"I don't know what I saw! She was holding a bow and arrow and wearing a gown and she had much longer hair and we were in the woods, but it didn't happen!" David snapped, "Now why does any of this matter?"

"Mr. Nolan, it did happen. Just not in this realm."

David gaped at him, shaking his head, "I don't follow."

"I gave Mary, or Snow White, that bow and arrow to kill Regina. You stopped her. That was what you were remembering."

David huffed, almost laughing… _almost_ , "I think you've been hanging around Henry too much." He turned away, shifting his focus to the animals.

Taking a deep breath, he tried again, "Mary is your wife, Emma is your daughter and she is missing and I need your help – I need Prince Charming."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" he growled, spinning to face him.

"It's not a joke, I would never say such things as a joke. Do you have any idea how crazy this sounds?"

"Yea, as a matter of fact, I do!" David shouted incredulously, "Emma can't be my daughter, we're practically the same age."

"We were all frozen in time except Emma, and Henry was born in this world apart from the curse. Both their lives are in danger. Will you help me save them, or not?" David sighed, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. He didn't yell, he didn't run; he just took several moments to gather himself before leveling him with a hard, cautious gaze.

"What is it you think I can do?"

"I need you to slay a dragon, and retrieve the very same item you placed inside it." This time, David did laugh, but it was mirthless and mocking. "We will go back to Dr. Hopper, ask him to place you under hypnosis again and see what you remember."

"This is insane."

"Yes, but that doesn't make it untrue."

David closed eyes, releasing a heavy sigh as he shook his head, "I'll go see Archie around 5pm, after my shift and before dinner. But not because I believe any of this…" he added firmly, as if he actually believed it.

Gold smiled with a slight nod, "I'll meet you there."

* * *

Emma glared at her reflection, looking every bit of a mess as she feared. To say she looked like a punching bag was an understatement. Even a hot shower couldn't fix her puffy eyes and blotchy, reddened skin. The tears still burned in her eyes and she wondered if she would ever stop crying. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she held her breath. Savior or no, she had to get home, and she couldn't accomplish that by hiding in this room.

It was dinner by the time she dragged herself from his room and stepped cautiously down the stairs. The smell of steak had reminded her just how starving she actually was. She could hear their whispered voices, expressing concern, discussing options of how best to help her. The floorboard squeaked beneath her as she stepped into the kitchen, drawing their attention.

"Well, good evenin', Lass…" John said with a bright smile. Hamish looked relieved to see her as well, immediately getting a third plate. "How are ya feelin', then?"

"As good as I can get, I guess. I kept falling asleep hoping that eventually I would wake up and this would all be a nightmare…It didn't happen. Plus, I'm starving." She sat herself down at the table, not quite able to look at either of them.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Hamish said, setting the plate of food before her. Her mouth watered at the sight of steak and potatoes, already lifting the silverware into her hands. She managed to meet his eyes and smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I've been so…"

"There's no need for that." He smiled then, a small thing, but comforting. She nodded and looked to her plate, still confused and suspicious at just how much Hamish resembled Gold. Although, she couldn't help but be grateful that their personalities were nothing alike. He was so gentle and his chocolate brown eyes were full of concern for her.

"Well, Hamish took me to that spot yesterday, and there was indeed plenty of karmic energy left over." John said, interrupting the silence.

"Did you see anything? Did you find anything that could help?" She tried not to get her hopes up, but that was easier said than done. John might not have had magic, but he had some sense of how to help her.

"I saw the woman I believe is the Evil Queen, Regina, clear as day…in a pant suit. There was some residual feelings of pure hatred left over, unlike anything I ever felt before."

"That sounds about right…" she said, taking a small bite of steak. At that Hamish stood and got the bottle of whisky and some glasses. Without even asking he set a shot before her. She no sooner drank it that Hamish poured her another.

"Sadly, Emma, I didn't find anything that could help you get home." He paused, tossing back a shot of his own, "Tell me, when did you meet Henry's father?"

"When I was 17…"

"So that gives us about 4 years. And I was thinking, if Hamish could find you in the computer, that means you still exist in this time as a 13 year old girl. Henry might not even be in the danger you think he's in."

"But you can't be sure?" she clarified.

"No, no I can't be sure." He said softly.

Emma nodded, downing the third shot, "Then we have four years to get me home." It killed her to think that they'd be separated that long. But she lived without Henry for ten years; she lived without her parents her whole life. She could wait a few more years if that's what it took for them to be reunited – to finally be a family.

* * *

Again, I hope you liked it! Feel free to review. I also left this a bit vague only because I want to save some of the details/exploration for later chapters. But next chapter David goes under, so I'm having a lot of fun with that ;))) Till next time! :)))


End file.
